


Close To The Flame

by the_winter_witcher



Series: Burning Up [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: While Jaskier is out of town for a performance you and Geralt test the waters of your new relationship
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Burning Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659241
Kudos: 108





	Close To The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, thigh riding
> 
> Word Count: 702

You run your hands through the silver white hair of the Witcher between your thighs, eliciting a low moan from deep within his chest. 

“Thank you for letting me do this, Geralt”

“Hmmm”

You smile at him as he leans in to your hand, his golden eyes closed as he relaxes into your gentle touch. You let your hand skirt along his chiseled jaw, a feather light touch that leaves a trail of fire in its wake. You reach down to press your lips to the soft skin where moments ago your hand had been and another deep groan falls from him; your lips ghost along him as your hands continue to work through his hair.

“Mm almost done” you breathe the words in to his ear as you pull away, admiring the slight clench of his jaw as you move back.

“Having fun Princess?” his amber eyes are bright if not slightly wider than usual as he looks at you, playful with a hint of something darker underneath.

You nod as you let your hands fall from him, a satisfied smile on your face as you survey your handiwork.

You’re about to comment when he adjusts the leg you’re straddling, the rough fabric jutting against you deliciously and you feel your heart stutter at the movement. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Geralt who again moves his leg against your core, coaxing a needy whine from deep within you. 

His eyes flicker to your throat where he can see your pulse beating, rapidly increasing with every subtle movement of his body underneath yours. You bring your hands to rest on his shoulders as his grab at your waist, tightly winding in place to hold you down.

“If you thought you were having fun before just wait to see what happens now, sweetheart” his lips are at your throat as he murmurs, before pressing down on your pulse point with the softest of touches. His tongue traces along your veins, a gentle encouragement as you slowly begin to grind down against him.

You don’t say anything as you press yourself against him, the only sounds falling from you are the moans of pleasure caused by the friction between you and Geralt. He uses his grip on your waist to control your movements, enjoying the noises he draws from you as he does so. His name falls from you like a prayer as you feel the tension in you start to build with each pass of your clothed core over his thick thigh. 

“Gods sweetheart, I can feel how wet you are. Gonna come for me, come while you ride me pretty thing?”

You let out a desperate mewl at his words, so close to the release you crave, yet still not close enough. You look up at him through your lashes, bottom lip gripped between your teeth to hold back your moans.

“Geralt… Please… Need you…” your voice is a stutter as you plead to him, unsure of what exactly it is you need from him, only that you do need it.

He lets out a low chuckle as he brings his teeth to nip at your ear lobe, the tiniest hint of pain amidst the pleasure and you cry out, head thrown back as it pushes you over the edge and you come right there, flooding his thigh with your slick.

Your legs clamp down round his, locking him in place as you ride out the waves of pleasure coursing through you until your head falls to rest against his, breathy pants falling from you as you relax against him.

“I, um, I’d like to try that again sometime… maybe… when Jask is back?" 

You look at Geralt as you speak, the admission burning your cheeks intensely.

"Hmm, I think he’d like that. I know I would” there’s no judgement in his voice, only warmth and love and encouragement.

You move your lips to kiss him, softly and lovingly, before pulling back to look at him.

The Witcher’s hair is neatly braided at his side, yellow flowers interspersed throughout the shimmering locks from your earlier ministrations and you smile softly at him.

“Does it look good, Princess?”

“Pretty as a buttercup"


End file.
